


saekki

by zosma



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spit Kink, kink where ty risks it all to be called Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosma/pseuds/zosma
Summary: It’s not just the word, he thinks, a little wild-- a little buzzy under his skin from the thrill of it-- it’s the word printed in diamonds. Like whoever wore this around their neck was worth more than anything else in the world to someone. A perfect, pretty, baby.-Taeyong sneaks back to try on Mark's BABY chain from Tiger Inside. He gets caught.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	saekki

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: semi-public sex, getting walked in on, messy spit/mouth and teeth stuff, spit as lube, unbeta'd and unedited... rip

Taeyong’s lingering. Fiddling with the clasp of his earring for a long moment and trying to look busy in case anyone peels back into the costuming room backstage. Where he’s lingering. In front of the table where all the jewelry for the photoshoot is laid out. The entire surface is coiled and shining with fat gold chains, wide curves crusted with hundreds of tiny, glittering diamonds. The sheer amount of it all makes Taeyong’s throat clutch hot and he swallows thickly. 

There isn’t time for this, really, there’s barely time to breathe, but here he is. His eyes dart back to the doorway, his teeth find the edge a nail to worry as he strains to listen. The hallway outside is quiet, the remaining staff busy breaking down the _Tiger Inside_ set, the other members already shuffled through the room and stripped out of the photoshoot clothing before going back to hair and make up. He’d gone through last, exchanging silk Versace for a loose long sleeve tee and cute shorts, before backtracking with the excuse that he’d forgotten to drop off an earring. Mark’s easy laugh echoes down the hallway and Taeyong’s stomach clenches, nervous and tingly in anticipation. 

The pavé chains are rough under his fingertips, the tiny faces of all those diamonds dragging along his skin. He moves on, brushes a finger down the wide feline nose of the necklace he’d worn for the shoot, tapping it’s nose affectionately even if it’d been obscenely heavy, tugging at his throat in a way that felt too good and all wrong. The fluttering in his gut spikes as his fingers get closer to their goal, and the feeling has him dragging his bottom lip between his teeth to chew on. He should be over this, should be _better_ than this-- sneaking around at an important comeback photoshoot just for the chance to indulge himself in this silly feeling. To risk getting in trouble just to see what it’d feel like to wear ‘baby’ around his neck, heavy in gold and diamonds.

It’s the same, he knows it’s the same smooth gold and cold rocks under his fingertips, but a shudder tears up his spine when he touches it, drags a finger over each letter. _Baby._ He throws one last look over his shoulder at the door and scoops it from its black velvet case, his fingers trembling as he hurries now-- the chain slipping through his fingers for a moment before he can grab hold of each end and balance the heavy pendant in the middle. He holds it to his chest and then reaches back to fasten it around his neck.

It’s tight, sits high up on his throat like a collar and his heart pounds wildly under the heavy pendant. He smooths the chain under the long blonde hairs at the nape of his neck and tries to breathe normally. It’s not just the word, he thinks, a little wild-- a little buzzy under his skin from the thrill of it-- it’s the word printed in diamonds. Like whoever wore this around their neck was worth more than anything else in the world to someone. A perfect, pretty baby. 

A mirror. He _needs_ a mirror. He keeps his hand pressed to the necklace, pushing it against his chest like it might fly off, as he spins around, weaving through a few rolling clothes racks to the back mirrored wall. A thin, growly little whine spills from his throat at the sight of himself. There’s color high on his cheeks, his eyes look even bigger than usual, blown dark and still frosted with icy blue shadow, the inner corners lined sharp. He carefully pulls his hand away so he can see the necklace, glittering in the lowlight against his chest and making heat flush up his body in a dizzy wave. 

God but he _wants_ this. More than he can understand, or has words to describe. It’s hooked into him, tugging deep in his chest like it’ll never, ever go away.

“Oh, there you are,” 

Taeyong gasps roughly, spinning towards the doorway so fast his vision blurs-- or maybe it’s the thick pulse of adrenaline making his heart stutter into a sprint in his chest at being caught-- and he freezes solid. It’s his hyung. Jongin hyung. Standing in the doorway in his sweats looking puzzled, looking curious. 

“Sorry for scaring you, Yongie.” Jongin calls out, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, rounding his words. “Were you hiding back ehre?” 

Taeyong’s _frozen_. His eyes pulled wide and jumping frantically between the sliver of the hallway behind Jongin, his warm eyes, the dimple appearing in his cheek as he smiles, down to his hands where he’s holding his phone, the other deep in pocket, pulling his sweatpants tight across his hips. Fuck. 

A hot tendril of desire crawls slow-motion up Taeyong’s spine, throwing every. single. switch. as it goes, and Taeyong’s face crumples. It would be enough-- enough embarrassment to have him reeling for days to be caught like this, but on top of that? His body somehow finding the bandwidth to _get off_ on it? Taeyong curls away from the sight of his hyung, his hands shaking badly as he hangs his head, scrabbles for the little clasp hiding under his hair. 

“Hey, hey are you okay Taeyong-ah?” Jongin’s striding toward him, the amusement wiped from his face he reaches out, catches one of Taeyong’s wrists in his big, warm hand. 

It’s shocking somehow, Jongin’s touch. That Jongin would touch him. It still catches him off guard every time, though it’d started up as sudden and natural as a change in the winds. One day Jongin was looking straight through him, his attention focused elsewhere, and the next he was looking at Taeyong. Seeing right into the core of him. Touching him.

Taeyong groans, loud and miserable with shame licking at his ribs but the adrenaline wearing off and leaving him wrung out. “Go away hyung.” 

“Why?” Jongin’s voice is low and stupidly, genuinely curious. He shuffles square in front of Taeyong so he can duck his head down and look for Taeyong’s eyes. “Because of this?” 

Jongin reaches out for him, and Taeyong watches his fingertips push against the necklace until he can feel the hard print of it against his skin. _Baby._

“Don’t you think it looks pretty on you?” Jongin asks lowly and Taeyong’s skin ripples with heat again, eyes flicking up to meet Jongins, like he might be able to answer that question after seeing Jongin’s intentions. 

“Yes,” Taeyong breathes the word out, his ears hot and ringing with the simple honesty of it. He feels scary off-balance, out of control, but it doesn’t-- can’t stop him leaning into the pull of this thing Jongin is unfolding between them.

“Hmmm” Jongin smiles at him, slow and stunning, so beautiful with his hair tousled into his eyes and for a moment Taeyong thinks he’s going to say what _he_ thinks. It has him pulling his chest up and his hips back to put a pretty curve in his waist. Maybe Jongin’s fingers will find his skin next time he touches, push up under his shirt to feel that delicate curve. 

“Were you going to take it?” Jongin asks instead and the idea of it shocks up Taeyong’s spine, has him jolting back in alarm. 

“No!” 

“Really?” Jongin asks and he looks puzzled again, intently curious even as he’s shifting forward to fill that tiny bit of space and wrap both hands around Taeyong’s hips to keep him close. “What do you want then?”

Taeyong’s trapped, heat from Jongin’s palms sinking into his bones and holding him steady even as he starts to vibrate with nervous energy. It shakes something loose in him, forcing the words out in a rush. “I just! I just wanted to see how it would feel, that’s all. Just to have-- that, for a minute. I was never going to… to _steal it._ ” It sounds so pathetic to hear his little plan out loud like that. 

Jongin’s staring _so_ intently, like Taeyong is the center of the world for that second even if he knows-- _knows--_ that can’t be true. “Want to know what I think?” 

Jongin’s fingertips slide up and around to trace the waistband of Taeyong’s shorts, tickling the small of his back and Taeyong’s face flushes hot but he nods, jerky and nervous. He cares _so much_ about what his hyung thinks.

“I don’t think you really need that,” Jongin taps on the necklace resting at Taeyong’s collar. “You just want to feel taken care of. You just wanna be called _baby_.” 

Something in Taeyong splits open, any pride in him shattered under the simple weight of being well and truly seen. Of being seen by his hyung in the same breath that he is held close, and even-- maybe, wanted.

“Yeah.” Taeyong whispers, tangles his fingers tight around Jongin’s and squeezes, too tight, clutching. Jongin just smiles, reaches out to tuck the long sides of his hair neatly behind his ears. 

“That’s not a hard ask, you know,” 

Jongin shifts closer, nudging a knee between Taeyong’s. It sends Taeyong’s heart up into his throat and he squeezes tighter, hanging on desperately as Jongin leans close- so close-- to drag his sand-papery cheek, his soft lips, over the uncovered skin of Taeyong’s cheek, his jaw and ear. “You’re so cute Yongie, a perfect _baby_.” 

Taeyong’s certain Jongin’s words are hardwired directly into his dick. They drip and sizzle straight through him, lighting him up, making him leak into his shorts and all he can do is gasp, rock forward to hide his face against Jongin’s neck and breathe him in, mumble back “Perfect… baby…”

“Yep, that’s right, baby.” Jongin chuckles and Taeyong can _feel it._ He’s shaking pathetically when Jongin pulls back to meet his eyes, his hand coming up to trace the edge of his bottom lip. “We’ve gotta get you used to that, don’t we.” 

Taeyong nods dumbly, his skin still buzzing from the scrape of Jongin’s stubble. 

“There’s a lot weirder things to get worked up about you know.” Jongin huffs the words into his hair, and pulls Taeyong back behind one of the changing screens. It’s no more private, really, but Taeyong appreciates the feeling of it. 

“One time I had to jerk off in the bathroom during a break in shooting because of the pants I was wearing.” Jongin says, spinning him by the shoulders and backing him against the counter built into the mirrored wall that usually holds makeup or snacks. It’s digging into this ass but he’s wrapt, staring up at Jongin. 

“What?” His hyung is overwhelming like this, all his attention fixed on Taeyong along with his warm hands. He’s fixed Taeyong with a look-- his brow arched and his mouth crooked too, like it’s really a joke just for the two of them. Like it’s okay that Taeyong’s such a freak sometimes, and maybe Jongin’s never told anyone else before, despite the easy way he says it. 

“Yeah,” Jongin trails his fingers down to Taeyong’s hips, teasing at the pockets of his shorts. “They were like, silky, on the inside. It was driving me crazy!” 

Taeyong tries to hold in his laughter but it bursts from his chest in a shout, loud and the kind he can’t control, his eyes crinkling up. 

“Shhhh!” Jongin’s face is split into a wide grin and he hooks his hands up under Taeyong’s ass, pops him up onto the ledge. 

Taeyong gasps, a flush of tingles tearing through him at being thrown around, moved right where Jongin wants him like it’s the easiest thing in the world. It’s enough to have him hiccuping into silence, breathing a little hard. 

“We have to be quiet.” Jongin says firmly, newly serious. “And quick.” 

Taeyong nods in agreement, scooting to perch on the edge and resting his hands lightly on Jongin’s shoulders. 

Jongin steps in closer, his hips pressing Taeyong’s thighs wide and reaches out for him too, his fingers following his gaze back to Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong tips his chin up prettily, wets the corners of his mouth in anticipation. He wants them _inside_ this time.

The drag of Jongin’s fingertips over Taeyong’s lips leaves trails of tingles. Jongin circles over the corner of his mouth, dips into the wetness inside to drag it over his lips, over the little mole tucked below them. It has his breath wobbling out of him, his heart racing. Jongin follows his path with a fingernail, scraping gently and then. Fuck, with his tongue-- wet and thick and somehow claiming. 

Taeyong stutters out a long, buzzy mewl, his mouth popping open slack and begging. 

“Baby.” It’s spoken right against his open mouth like a test, like a tease, Jongin’s breath cool on his lips and Taeyong _whines._ From all the way deep down in his guts where he _yearns,_ and presses forward to catch Jongin’s lips in a kiss. 

Jongin hums and shifts to wrap his arms over Taeyong’s shoulders, pulling him close close _close._ Jongin lets himself be kissed, lets Taeyong press all the soft kisses he can fit against Jongin’s pliant mouth until he has to pull back to breathe.

“What do you want, baby?” Jongin rumbles, right into Taeyong’s mouth, “Tell me how you want to be taken care of.” It’s a weird way for lips to move in a kiss, so wet and buzzy against his mouth and Taeyong’s enthralled, squeaks in delight and prods his tongue out to push against Jongin’s teeth, wanting more. 

Jongin’s smile is stunning. His perfect, wide teeth shiny and straight and Taeyong is-- stunned, too happy to question the offering he licks back in, sliding his tongue across his hyung’s teeth. Each slippery wet groove jolting down his spine and he shudders between Jongin’s knees. His tongue curls up under Jongin’s lips, slippery and seeking and feeling just wrong enough to have his dick throbbing, hard and kicking in his shorts.

Jongin snorts and snaps his teeth, loud and sudden and just missing Taeyong’s tongue. Taeyong gasps, pulling back, but Jongin cases him and oh-- Jongin licks, fucks his tongue between Taeyong’s lips, filling his mouth up and turning the inside of his skull into white noise. It’s different. To be _kissed_ like this by his hyung. Jongin pulls first his top lip into his mouth, sucking, and hard-- hard enough to tingle and swell up under his little nips and swipes, then trades it for his bottom lip too. 

Taeyong’s head spins, panting, his throat catching harshly as he tries to swallow the spit pooling in his mouth, around his tongue. 

“Fuck I wish I could do that for hours.” Jongin swears, leaning away to breathe but his fingers gravitate back to Taeyong’s empty mouth, teasing a line of spit back towards the corner of his mouth, moving like he can’t help himself but touch.

“Please hyung,” Taeyong whines, tipping to catch Jongin’s finger and pull it between his lips, sucking as sweetly as he knows how. 

Jongin groans, high and punched out. “Baby come on, please,” and there’s an edge of a whine in his voice, a desperation there that sends Taeyong soaring. _He_ did that. Taeyong hollows his cheeks, pushes his tongue into a soft perfect little cradle and blows Jongin’s finger down to the last knuckle. 

“Fuck, where did you even- fuck,” Jongin curls forward, knocking their temples together as his hips jump between them, seeking, and grinding in blindingly tight when they connect between Taeyong’s spread legs.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung please,” Taeyong babbles, craning to look down and see, what he’s feeling too, that Jongin’s dick is rock hard in his sweatpants, nestled into the crease of his hip next to his own erection where Jongin’s grinding them together. Taeyong’s so wet in his shorts that the friction is slick and perfect, and he wraps a leg tight around Jongin’s waist to get a better angle-- tip his hips up every time Jongin thrusts, so it catches him fully across the hard, hot press of his dick. 

It’s blindingly, bizarrely good and Taeyong giggles, a little lost and floaty at how this could possibly be real, be this toe-curlingly _good,_ when it’s just a sloppy, hurried grind. 

“SHhhh!” Jongin freezes in one solid twitch, his spit-wet hand slapping over Taeyong’s mouth. It startles a gasp out of him, even as Jongin leans all the way forward until Taeyong has to tip back and rest against the mirror behind him, folded up small with how Jongin is pinning him. 

Jongin’s not looking though, he’s turned back towards the door and oh-- Taeyong’s heart trips and races in his chest. He can hear the footsteps too, coming closer. Taeyong pulls his knees up to his chest, planting his feet on the edge of the counter and staring wide eyed up at his hyung. They aren’t visible from the hallway, but if someone came in they would see Jongin’s feet, the back of his head, around the changing screen behind them. 

“Absolute silence.” Jongin whispers and Taeyong nods fast, his stomach swooping harshly. He’s scared, trembling, but it’s confused, mixed up with arousal and the need to be good, to follow Jongin’s instructions in a way that makes him feel ready to burst, overfull and stretched thin. Folded up like this he can see the necklace, glittering and huge under his chin. He can see the wet spot in his shorts, soaked through and sticking. It makes it easy to see the way his dick twitches and throbs, his skin prickling hotly in waves with each echoey footstep coming closer. 

Jongin’s still not looking at him and that-- somehow that has Taeyong’s eyes welling up without his permission. He sniffles in the tiniest breath, trying so hard to be silent, trying to be good, but it has Jongin whipping around to look at him. 

He’s so pretty, even like this, with his brows pinched in and his eyes hard, mouth set serious. He brushes his thumb gently over Taeyong’s cheek, soothing and terrible and perfect. The footsteps stop. Jongin twists to look over his shoulder and his expression is abruptly loose, a brow quirked curious and relaxed. 

“Ah, Jongin, we need to head to your next schedule. Have you seen Taeyong-sshi?” 

It’s Jongin’s manager. Taeyong tries not to breathe. Tries not to rock his hips into the wet sticky clutch of his shorts. Tries not to die. 

“Yep, give me ten.”

“We’re already behind sch-” 

Jongin cuts him off pointedly, firmly, brooking no arguments. It sends a shiver through Taeyong, rattling him in Jongin’s grip. “Drop it, hyung.” 

It’s enough.

There are still tears blurring Taeyong’s eyes when Jongin finally turns back to him, releasing some of the pressure pinning him down with the hand over his mouth. He’s so hard it hurts, feels like he needs to stretch out wider than his body to hold everything inside himself right now. The second he can open his jaw wide enough to manage it, he slides his tongue out and licks over Jongin’s hand wetly, a tear slipping down his cheek. 

“Jesus, baby you’re still... “ Jongin’s gaze is fixed down on Taeyong’s hard dick as he twitches back into the cradle of his hips like he’s hypnotized. Jongin’s hand fixes back over Taeyong’s mouth, this time rubbing slippery fingers over his lips. “You’re so wet and messy baby. Shit. Can you come? We only have a few minutes, Yongie, do you think you can come?” 

Jongin’s started back up his grind but it’s not what Taeyong needs if he’s going to come _now._ He growls loudly, indignant and determined, grabs Jongin’s hand from his mouth, big and wet in both of his, trying to just _think_ for a moment. Okay. Taeyong drops his knees wide open so there’s room to sneak a hand down to grab Jongin’s erection through his sweatpants. Jongin’s hips jerk and rock against him, and Taeyong groans happily, shifting to get a good grip. “I need you in me, I can do it. I can come _so fast_ , please hyung.”

Probably somewhere in the part of Taeyong’s brain that’s completely offline, he knows that his hyung can’t fuck him in 5 minutes flat, against a mirror backstage, with no lube. But it still stings to hear no. 

“Fuck, fuck baby. There’s no time, I can’t open you up like this.” Jongin grits out. 

It’s such a _tease_ having him gorgeously hard and thick, right in his hand, but not getting fucked with it. What the fuck. It makes Taeyong want to stomp his feet in protest. Maybe pout and whine until he gets filled up like he wants. 

“Why hyunggg, I wanna be full, pleaseee fuck me.” 

Jongin peers at him, his eyes dark and heavy lidded. Considering. “Whiny, needy baby... huh.” He snorts and leans forward to press a hard kiss to Taeyong’s mouth. “You wanna be filled up that bad, you can do it yourself.” 

Taeyong blinks his eyes back open. Huh? Jongin pulls Taeyong’s hand towards his mouth and oh-- his fingers feel so small, in the wet heat of Jongin’s mouth, against his thick tongue. It makes him fall perfectly still for a long moment, eyes wide and fixed up at his hyung, until Jongin nips at his knuckles, brow quirked in question. 

It brings him back with a gasp, squirming where he’s caged in. “Yes, okay, I’ll do it! Come on!” 

Jongin smiles around his fingers and holds his gaze pointedly, heavy and dark while he squishes his tongue messily between Taeyong’s fingers, slippery and wiggling, spit slipping down to pool at his knuckles, drip down his palm. It’s embarrassing, overwhelming, has arousal flashing hot through him, enough to carry him straight out of his head-- that Jongin knows exactly how gross he is now. 

“Ohh fuck hyung.” Taeyong whines, frantic as he scrabbles one handedly with the button to his shorts until Jongin laughs, sparking vibrations down his wrist, and pulls off with a wet slurp. 

Before Taeyong can get his tingly, spit-wet hand to cooperate and get his shorts down, Jongin grabs his wrist and does it himself. “Here, tip up more.” Jongin instructs, suddenly brusque in how he reaches around Taeyong to grab the back of his shorts and haul his hips up, folding him in half and exposing his bare ass on the counters ledge in one fell swoop. Taeyong’s head spins abruptly, jerking and shuddering at the feeling of being arranged and exposed, his thighs jumping when Jongin presses him even further. 

“You look so pretty like this Yongie.” Jongin groans, shifting forward to grind his erection against the little swell of Taeyong’s ass, his hand going to the other cheek to squeeze and tug. It pulls him open, exposing even more and stretching the skin around his hole. 

“Let meee.” He whines desperately, tugging his hand in Jongin’s grip, wanting to _touch._

Jongin holds him still for another long moment, thrusting against him so hard it has his hips lifting up off the counter. Jongin’s hands are so big, big enough that his fingers curl into his crack when he shifts and they both jerk, startled, when his fingertips brush through dry, soft hairs to even softer skin. 

“Okay, okay baby, here you go.” Jongin pants, finally pulling Taeyong’s slicked up hand around his hip towards his ass. 

Taeyong keens, his fingers slippery with Jongin’s spit siding to circle his hole immediately. Normally he doesn’t love fingering himself, his fingers are so thin, knobbly, not nearly enough to stretch him open like he wants, but Jongin keeps his hand on his wrist, nudging and pressing just enough that Taeyong’s breath hitches with the suggestion of it.

“Hurry Yongie, start with one.” Jongin nudges his fingers forward and Taeyong huffs, brow furrowing as he concentrates on sinking the tip of his first finger inside. It’s wet enough to slide easily, barely a stretch but already overwhelming, has his jaw dropping open on a moan. 

“Good, that’s so good, come on.”

Taeyong’s lost, hooked on the sound of Jongin’s fucked out voice and the sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine as he rocks his finger in and out, dragging over his rim over and over until it stops clutching so hard and he can push a second in alongside. 

“So pretty baby, you’re doing so good.” Jongin murmurs the words against Taeyong’s knee, his lips dragging hot and wet over his skin as he watches Taeyong fuck himself open. He’s got a hand down the front of his sweatpants, stroking lazily, brow furrowed. 

“Ohhhhh fuck.” Two is a stretch, finally, hot and dragging and filling him up just enough to have him trembling. Desperate to keep the waves of pleasure coming over and over just like _that._ He twists his hips down against his fingers, using the couple inches of leverage he has to fuck them in harder, faster, reaching for his sweet spot and sparking a crest of pleasure that feels like _enough_. “I wanna come, please.” 

“You need a hand? Want me to touch you, baby?”

Taeyong nods furiously, bottom lip clamped tight between his teeth as he wrestles his shorts up to his knees so his dick springs free. It slaps wetly against his belly, flushed red and so so hard. He can’t help but take himself in hand. 

“Hey, let me do it, I wanna touch.” Jongin huffs, pulling Taeyong’s hand away and replacing it with his own. It’s insane how his hand can feel so _different_ , it has Taeyong arching, flexing tight. A broken, growly moan pouring out of him as Jongin squeezes tight over the head. 

“Ohh fuck, hyung.” Taeyong whimpers, picking up the pace and spreading his fingers open inside himself to feel the sting and stretch, trying desperately to time it with Jongin’s strokes. 

“Yeah?” Jongin pants, pulling back to spit in his hand and then diving back in, swiveling his slick palm fast around the head of Taeyong’s dick. It’s too much, too good, blindingly hot and suddenly wet, sends one of Taeyong’s legs kicking out straight as he moans, straining into the pleasure of it.

“Yes!” Taeyong squeaks, grinning sloppily. “I’m so-- so close hyung, I wanna come.” 

Jongin laughs, pushing in closer to keep Taeyong from slipping further, his head resting heavily on Taeyong’s knee and speeding up his strokes. “Baby, come, you can do it, come on.” 

Taeyong crumples in, catching an edge of pleasure and throwing himself into it, twisting his fingers furiously and pressing inside hard enough to have his vision whiting out as Jongin’s hand strokes over him perfectly. He arches tight, braced against his hyung, and comes. Each wave of pleasure has his breath stuttering out of him on a pitchy buzzy moan. He’s pulled so tight he shakes with each aftershock, coming back to himself slowly, ears ringing. 

“Fuck,” Jongin chuffs, reaching out to brush Taeyong’s hair out of his face. “that looked so good, baby. You did _so good_.” 

Taeyong mewls, eyes sliding closed and pushing into Jongin’s hand. It stings when he pulls his fingers out, Jongin’s spit long since dried up, but it just sends another wave of aftershocks tearing through him. “Thank you hyunggg.” He lets his other leg drop and kicks off his shorts, finally free to wrap his tired legs around Jongin’s hips and pull him close. 

“We have to go.” Jongin says quietly, firmly. His dick is still _so_ hard though.

Taeyong frowns, slitting an eye open to peer up at his hyung. He’s always doing that, flipping some invisible switch that has him going straight back to work mode. He pouts, squeezing his legs tighter around Jongin’s hips. “Whaboutyou.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Jongin smiles a little ruefully, reaching down to tuck his hard dick back down the leg of his sweatpants, wincing. 

“No, what--” Taeyong’s throat hitches closed and he swallows. “What about you, can you come?” 

Taeyong doesn’t give him time to answer. Wiggles his butt off the edge of the counter, graceless and uncoordinated, until he can stand back up--- and then sink boneless to his knees. “Are you close, hyung?”

It’s enthralling, watching the temptation play out across Jongin’s face. His mouth popped open and wanting, his brows furrowed, frozen for a long moment until he reaches out to thread a hand into Taeyong’s long hair and pull him close. 

“I’m so _fucking close_ , Yongie, stay just--” Jongin grits out, his fingers flexing against Taeyong’s scalp as he yanks his pants down and levers his dick out. “Just like that, just let me--” 

Taeyong whines, drops his mouth open as wide as it’ll go and pushes his tongue out, hoping his hyung will let him taste, straining against the hand in his hair holding him away. 

“Spit.” Jongin demands, fingers under Taeyong’s tongue. Fuck. He scrambles to comply, gathering the spit pooling around his tongue and letting it dribble over his lip. 

“So messy.” Jongin grunts, but he doesn’t sound mad about it, swiping his fingers over Taeyong’s chin and then back up to fuck into his mouth, pushing on his tongue. It has Taeyong’s head spinning wildly, his dick throbbing sharply. 

It’s fast, Jongin moves so fast, pulling his slicked fingers out of Taeyong and wrapping them around himself, stroking hard. Taeyong whines, straining forward. “Let mee.” 

Jongin huffs, his face splitting into a crooked grin that sends taeyong’s guts swooping. “Here baby, suck.” 

Finally, _finally,_ Jongin feeds the head of his dick into Taeyong’s mouth. His eyes roll closed, lips closing tight around this gorgeous- perfect mouthful and sucking hard. It’s salty with precome and swollen over-hard. It fills his mouth perfectly, pushing on his tongue, nudging at his palate when Jongin’s hand strokes over the shaft, fast and bumping into Taeyong’s chin. 

“Perfect, perfect, yes,” Jongin groans, his thighs straining tight where he stands. 

His hyung is so _close._ Taeyong can feel it in the way each of his sweet sucks draws out more precome. The way he’s throbbing hotly, harder and harder each second, until he’s freezing. Jongin’s hand curls tight in his hair and jerks him forward, fucks himself in deep and then he’s coming. Jongin unloades onto Taeyong’s tongue, groaning deep in his chest while he shakes through it, filling him up. Taeyong wiggles forward even more, lodging Jongin’s twitchy dick deep against his throat, each throb, each pulse sending jittery waves of pleasure through him. 

“Baby, baby, okay,” Jongin chuckles, punched out and breathy as he grows oversensitive in Taeyong’s mouth, pulls out with a wince. “Shit.” 

Taeyong makes a show of slurping down his mouthful of spit and come, licking his lips and slumping back more comfortably on his heels. He feels wrung out, trembly and raw, even as his dick twitches and threatens to start drooling again. 

“I liked that, hyung.” Taeyong says, a little dumbly. He flicks his eyes up to meet Jongin’s and finds him flushed, eyes low and a softness around the edges of him that makes something in Taeyong’s chest purr with pride. He did that, he made his hyung feel _that good._

Jongin smiles down at him, gorgeous, gorgeous. “Me too Yongie.” 

Taeyong flushes hotly, shivering happily. There’s a pearly drop of come at the tip of Jongin’s softened dick and he darts in to lap it up, smacking his lips and giggling when it sends Jongin reeling back with a shout, pulling his pants back up. 

“You’re dangerous!” He says around a grin, pointing down at Taeyong where he giggles and preens. 

“Come on, we really do have to get out of here.”

Taeyong reaches out a hand and Jongin pulls him up easily. His hyung catches him when he stumbles. Steadies him while he pulls his shorts back on. Licks a thumb and helps wipe the spitty corners of his mouth clean. Taeyong’s floating. Sky high with the satisfaction of his release, and the care his hyung presses on him with every little touch. 

He’s so happily hazy it doesn’t even phase him when Jongin reaches back to unfasten the chain, hiding under his hair at the nape of his neck. He just sighs, drops his chin to expose his nape so Jongin can see, smiling goofy-big when Jongin drops a quick kiss to the knobby base of his neck. 

“There you go.” Jongin mutters, a little distracted as he replaces the necklace onto the table, arranging it carefully. 

“There you go.” Taeyong agrees, peering over Jongin’s shoulder to see it one last time. _Baby_. His heart still lurches at the sight, but this time it’s high and fluttery and _excited._ All of the desperation drained right out of him. He bounces on his toes, smiles, bright and wide as he can manage and knocks his head against Jongin’s shoulder. 

“That was kinda crazy.” He giggles, gripping Jongins’ hand hard when it nudges into his-- warm and inviting. “Thank you hyung.” 

Jongin twists, his mouth tipping down to look at Taeyong. He smiles back, easy and genuine and a little mischievous too. “Yeah baby, anytime.” 

Excitement sizzles up Taeyong’s spine and he huffs out a breath, grateful that the loose tee shirt he’s wearing covers the messy front of his shorts. Well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed this messy ass self-indulgent little fic :') You can find me [@kpoophell~](https://kpoophell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
